


A Road Not Taken

by FreshBrains



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think,” Angharad says, hand still clutched on her belly, “the world is broken.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _any. any. The world is broken._

Angharad is six months pregnant when she sits up in bed and looks over at Toast, eyes fiery and hair wild. She presses a palm to her stomach. Her book slides off her lap and onto the floor.

“What?” Toast stands from where she’s sewing a shawl for Cheedo—she hates needlework, but she has a soft spot for their newest sister and wants her to be covered. “Are you having pains? Should I fetch Miss Giddy?”

Angharad shakes her head slowly, brow scrunched, eyes focused intensely on the floor. Toast has never seen this look before on Angharad, but she recognizes it from someone else—the Imperator Furiosa, who sees them rarely but never forgot about them. She points to her book.

Toast raises an eyebrow and picks up the battered book. The pages are yellowed, the text tiny—she can read okay, but not a book that long. Only their Angharad tackled such stories. “What about it?” The cover reads _The Road_ , but she can’t sound out the author’s name. She knows it came from Furiosa’s collection, not Joe’s.

“I think,” Angharad says, hand still clutched on her belly, “the world is broken.”

Toast sits down next to Angharad. “Tell me,” she says, handing Angharad the book.

And that’s how _their_ world begins.


End file.
